OC's Wanted For The Abbey
by Skyliner Walker
Summary: OC's wanted.. Please send me your OC's I want to use them for writing this story. Warning: Your OC's more or less, will be submitted to some form of abuse. No sexual abuse though.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please submit your OC's!**

She looked up at the concrete ceilings, wondering if she ever would be able break through them someday. _My name is Sky, Skyliner Walker. My parents are dead and I will break out of here soon._ She thought.

Until_ then I can only look at the ceiling and pretend to see the , there they are, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Drago. They are lucky, they don't have to go through what I do. No constant worry of being abused, no feelings at all. If only I could be like that. That's it! I will, for my parents, I will. I cannot let this hellhole run my life. _

That was the last time Sky cried. She cried for everything she had gone through, and was about to go through, for her past, present, and future. Sky bawled out her heart for the first and last time in her life.

Because of this bawling she was punished. She heard a pounding at her door, and looked up. Her watery eyes met Boris's cold eyes in a moment of silence. The silence was broken the moment Boris spoke.

"Leave her here. She is all mine."

At the tender age of six, Skyliner Walker lost all of feeling to the world. And she thought that was how it was going to stay. Until she met the others.

* * *

Eight years later Sky was running through the woods. _Free. I am free._ Were her only thoughts. There was a loud shouting and a rustling in the bushes to her left.

Instinctively, she ducked as a projectile came whistling through the air near her head. Instead of hitting her brain, it hit her shoulder. Luckily it was just a clip, _Nothing to serious. _She told herself.

They were closing in on her. _It's time to play the final card. To the trees!_ She leapt up suddenly. Taking to the trees, she continued running. This time far above the ground, racing towards the largest tree in the forest.

_Try and find me now, Boris... I'm waiting, and you know that's not something I like to do._


	2. Chapter 2

**This first part is told in Kai's POV**

I looked out around, it was eerily silent.

"Hey, hey Tal. Wake up." I said, trying to wake up my best friend. The red head was sure asleep. I finally just pushed him out of bed.

"Kai, what was that for?" He asked me rubbing the back of his head.

"Tala, listen. The Abbey is too quiet, just a minute ago there was a HUGE" I spread out my arms to show just how big it was."commotion. Someone was yelling something about someone escaping! It's perfect, we can escape now too!"

Tala looked up at me with bleary eyes. "Are you sure Kai. What if we're captured?"

"Don't worry about it, lets go!" I said to him.

Our little legs pounded against the cold concrete. We were running to the outside.

"Hey, Kai?" Asked Tala'

"Yeah?" I panted.

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

I stopped. "No, I don't. Let's just go this way." I said pointing to the right. It went up, and all we wanted was to get above ground.

We started running again, slowly the was grew lighter and lighter, until we ran into a door. It was left a little open, the sunlight was streaming in. _Ow! That sunlight sure is bright!_

"Come on Tala, lets go!"

"Hah hah! Okay Kai!" The red head said.

We ran straight out the door, and into the woods. It was a cool and dark place, I suddenly felt very small.

"Tala?" I asked.

"Yeah Kai?" He responded back.

"Tala, we're free!" I whispered. Suddenly there were gunshots near us, I panicked.

"Hurry Tala!" I whispered harshly grabbing his hand.

I pulled him through the underbrush, no longer caring where we were going, as long as it was away from the gunshots. Deeper and deeper we went, no longer looking where we were placing our feet.

All of a sudden I felt my ankle twist sharply, and I went down to the ground. I didn't cry out, but as Tala pulled me to my feet I couldn't help but whimper.

"Kai! Are you okay?" He asked, the worry plainly written on his face.

"I'll be fine," I muttered grimacing. "Come on, we have to keep going."

After a while we came upon a clearing. In it was the largest tree I ever saw. We decided to stay hidden because of the rustling in the trees. It was a good thing too. Soon there was a figure leaping into the big tree. There was more rustling and it appeared at the base of the trunk.

There were many surprising things about her. One, she some how had gotten black arm guards like mine, except those had wicked looking knives attached on the ends. Two, she seamed completely content having people chasing her. Finally, she shouted towards the sky, "Try and find m now Boris... I'm waiting, and you know that's not something I like to do._"_

We could only sit and watch as Boris's foot soldiers attacked her. She seemed to be doing well, managing to knock out a few of the people. She was doing quite well until one of them pulled out a knife. That when she fell. The person that had pulled out the knife was none other that Boris. He had pulled the knife out of its sheath and dragged it across the girls left shoulder blade to her hip.

By then we were backing away. Tala pulled my hand, and we turned and ran, well to the best of my ability I tried. If that was what happened when we were caught, we were never going to try escaping again.

* * *

When we had collapsed in our beds agin, we talked quietly.

"Kai, I'm going to try and fix your ankle. I think you broke it."

"Tals, just leave it alone." I had my ankle proped up on my knee.

"Too late." He quickly moved over to me and yanked ot back into place. God, that hurt. But it did feel a little bit better.

"Thanks Tala." All I got was a smile.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey. I'm back! Thank you to RedPhoenix10123780 for being so fast at reviewing. Sorry I can't PM you yet. Still on that 24 hour wait thingy... UGHHH.**

**I only own the storyline and my** **OC... Still in Kai's POV**

* * *

Tala helped me up and we looked towards the door. It was slammed open, and there was Boris. His face was emotionless.

"Come with me boys. You have a minute to grab your things." He smirked at that. And we both knew why. We could only stand there, all we had were the clothes on our bodies and our beys in our pockets.

"Oh, that's right. You don't have anything but each other." He sniveled. Boris sharply turned away, and we knew we had to follow. Tala helped me to get going, bit I soon shoved him off. He got the message just in time, as Boris turned around the next. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

We were led through the Trough as we called it. It was the main eating area, where all the hungry little pigs gathered to be fed the scraps. Tala and I hated it. We were never allowed to see any other bladers during meals. Hopefully that would all change soon.

Boris stopped in front of us, quickly turning towards us. " This." he paused, " will be where you will be staying. Now get in." He growled.

We ran in past the door and looked around. There were three beds, that meant..." Tala, we're going to have a roommate!" I exclaimed. We were beyond happy, that was, until we heard Boris's rough voice again. The was a loud shout and the sound of a fist hitting flesh, and then," You bitch!". Then there was the gunshot, and the sound of a body hitting the floor, no scream, just a thud.

Our door was flung open, and thrust inside was our new roommate. None other than the girl we saw in the woods.

We went to go get her onto the bed, when cold, dark eyes opened suddenly. We stepped back.

"Are.. Are you okay?" Tala asked quietly.

The girl slowly struggled to her knees. I ran to help her, trying to grab her arm, but she yanked away. "No shit Sherlock. Just leave me alone, I'll be fine." She spoke in a rough voice. By now she had struggled to her feet. Managing to get up fully she leaned heavily on the wall. We could see the blood running from her wounds, she tried to walk towards the bed in the corner. As soon as she took one step, she collapsed onto one knee, clutching her left arm, it was the one drenched in the most blood.

"Shi... Crap!". She said. The girl rummaged around in her pockets and puled a strip of bandages. She started to wrap her arm, only pausing to check and make sure that there weren't any bullets still stuck in her body.

After five minutes there was another knock on the door. This one much softer. The girl looked up, but continued to bandage her arm.

We opened up the door. Standing there was a tall girl, she looked to be over 6 feet.

"Hi." She said."I heard the gunshots and I wanted to help who ever got shot." In her hands was a large roll of bandages. "My name is Icedra Dickinson. Can I see who got shot?"

"I'm Kai Hiwatari," I said. Suddenly the girl in our room fully collapsed. Icedra ran to help her along with Tala and myself. The girl was shivering, she whispered, "Grandfather?" That was it. Her pupils were dilated, she grabbed the front of my shirt. Eyes wide she demanded me tell her, "Tell me, who is your grandfather."

"Wh..Wha..what. Do you mean?" I asked.

"Is your grandfather Voltaire Hiwatari." she demanded more than asked.

* * *

**OC Form**

**Name**

**Nickname**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Aprox. Height**

**Personality**

**Clothes**

**Clothes(2) optional**

**bey**

**description**

**special attacks**

**desription of special attacks **

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**How your OC reacts to Abuse**

**Backstory (optional)**

**Anything I Forgot to Mention**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R&R!**

* * *

I am stunned. She just asked me if Voltaire Hiwatari is my grandfather.

"Ho..How..How did you know?" I managed to stutter.

Instead of answering me, she pulls me into a hug, muttering,"I'm so sorry Kai, I really am."

I pushed her away, "Who are you, and how do you know me?" She simply looked me with a confused look on her face.

"You don't remember me?" She asked. "I'm Skyliner Walker, your sister."

* * *

**Okay I am just pausing the story untill I get more reviews. No worries it isn't on hiatus.. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, okay. *Holds hands up in the air.* I'll keep going for all those who reviewed. NOT because I was threatened.. Don't worry I wouldn't hesitate to take you all on. *Evil smirk. Holds up a VERY large sword*. Heheheh and for a repayment, I'll try and make this chapter over a thousand words!㈳5 P.S. Sorry for taking so long... I wrote another five hundred words, but they didn't save... So mad...㈶4㈶5㈶8**

* * *

_Sister? Yeah I have a sister? No way, there is no possible way I have a sister. _That was what Kai had thought to himself. On the outside, however, he managed to sound a little less stunned. "Sister? Yeah right." He muttered.

Sky looked down. She had lost all feeling in her left arm. _That's not good._ She sighed.

"Well who else would make you another one of these," She reached into a pocket that was conveniently hid in her jacket. With her right arm she grabbed a gray scarf, and brought it out in front of her.

Kai unconsiously reached for his own white one. It used to be grey, just like that one, and the only person who knew it was, was the one who gave it to him. His mother had bleached the next day, she thought it was a thing that had been rubbed in the dirt in their backyard. He had tried not to cry at that, he couldn't even remember where he had gotten the scarf. All of the years he had wondered what the SWH meant, he knew it now. It meant, "Skyliner Hiwatari," he whispered. It stood for Skyliner Walker Hiwatari. "You were the one who gave me this scarf." He said a little louder.

She weakly smiled, "I'm glad you still remember me, my little Pheonix." And with that Skyliner finally lost her hold on the world.

* * *

When she woke up again, Sky was in the bed in the corner of the room. _Aw, how nice of them to let me have the biggest bed, and... waaaiiit. And take off my clothes and cover my back? __Crap! That means they saw,... _She stopped thinking, instead getting up and grabbing some bandages. Sky went into one of the corners and started to take off the bandages on her arm. _Crapity crap crap crap... They saw the scars, they saw where Boris tried out all his medicines on me. They saw everything... But wait, that one girl seemed familiar... Icedra, yes, that was her, I recognized her scent... Yes, she was in the ejection room with me, although I wonder who she's related to. It would have to be someone pretty rich or famous to be put in there. Dickinson, hmmm, I wonder who he is._

Sky was jolted out of her reverie by the loud bell that rang throughout the facility. It was disguised as a church bell, but underground, it was more like a wired buzz. She had finished wrapping herself when the bell had rung.

_Well, I better wake up Kai and Tala. _She thought, padding over to their beds. "Hey, Kai," she said, gently shaking his shoulders. He jolted upright, eyes wide with fear. Kai looked up at her breathing heavily, Sky realized that she had been too preoccupied with her own problems to notice that Kai was having a nightmare.

" I'm so sorry, Kai. I was just used to being alone for so long." That was all the explanation he needed. He grabbed her arm, and pulled it down towards him. Sky had to come down to her knees as the seven year old pulled on her injured arm.

"Kai..." She whispered. "Don't let the Abbey get to your golden soul." And with that she loosened his grip on her arm and pulled out a blue beyblade from her pocket.

" Now listen closely, I know how much you loved to watch me train with my blade, I think it's time you stopped borrowing Changeling to create your own phoenix. Please, take Dranzer, I know she was meant to be yours the moment I met her." Sky held out the bey, and he took it gingerly from her hand. The moment Dranzer touched his skin, it glowed a bright red, and it's bit chip shone with a picture of a regal phonix.

"Okay, Kai. I have to leave, will you give this to Tala. And will you tell him, that he shouldn't worry about me? Thanks! Bye!" And just like that Sky was gone.

* * *

Sky dashed through the halls quickly to catch up with everyone else in the hallway.

Once she did she had to lean against the wall for a moment, _Okay, running is not the best thing to do. _She hadn't realized that there was another person walking towards her, it was Icedra. Sky stiffened and continued walking to catch up with the rest of the group. Icedra grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. Sky's face was expressionless, but inwards she was cringing. _Shit, that hurts lady. Now let me go I can't be late, or else.._

" Let. Me. Go." She forced out. All of the friendliness from before, gone.

"You are in no condition to be training, you have to go back and rest." Icedra said to her. Icedra's grip moved to Sky's shoulder. She was emotionless on the outside, but on the inside was a completely different. _Crap. That hurts, you idiot. Just leave me alone, okay? At least your only living relative doesn't punish you whenever you're late by seconds. Who knows, maybe you're lucky enough to not have any living relatives... Maybe._ Sky jerked away from the other girl, taking her other shoulder along with her.

"Thank you for your pity party," she said icily. " But now I need to be somewhere."

"And that somewhere, is your bed," Icedra replied coolly. "Go, take care of your little brother, before Volitaire gets him." At that remark Sky froze. She whipped around, her eyes glazed over and pain in the past and the present.

"Listen, I have been here for nine years, Nine! How much abuse do you think I have had to go through? Huh? I've been through much worse here, trust me. And about Kai, I just go him back. Or more like he just started to remember me. But I will do any thing to protect him? Do you understand that? I don't care if I have to sacrifice myself for him, I will. This is the power of love, of course you probably have had lots of that, considering how new you're acting." And with that she whipped around again. Leaving Icedra rooted to her spot. Astonished at the speech that Sky had just given her. She looked at Sky's retreating figure and shed a tear. _I'm so sorry for everything that you have had to go through Sky, really. I am._

Icedra then turned around to go see Kai, to ask him a couple of questions. Instead of walking down the hallway however, she bumped into Boris.

"Why hello Icedra. Shedding tears now are we. Well let's not leave that lone tear alone, come with me." Boris purred stroking her cheek. She looked up at him in horror.

* * *

Sky calmly walked down the hall until she reached a corner, and then burst into a run. She finally reached the group, but this time did not stop for a breath.

"Come on _Grandfather._ Lets me see the best you got."

* * *

**Or maybe I won't bring your OC in this chap...㈶5 Ahh suspense is a wonderful thing. Now on a second note, it may take me longer to write these, after all, I am aiming for over 20 chaps and over 1,000 words per chap... Always aim for the top! ㈳5**


End file.
